Beastly: The Sasusaku Story
by sportsstar117
Summary: "You have a year to find someone to love you... Or stay like this- forever."
1. Chapter 1

"_Me not working hard?_

_Yeah, right, picture that with a Kodak_

_Or better yet, go to Times Square_

_And take a picture of me with a Kodak_

_~Give Me Everything- Pitbull~_

**Chapter 1**

Looks meant everything to me…

I was the handsomest man at my school…

Number one…

Sexiest man at Konoha Academy…

That was how it all began…

xoxo

"Can you like me just because I'm amazing?"

A long pause filled the air.

"HELL YEAH! HELL YEAH YOU CAN!" I shouted with confidence. The crowd chanted my name.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!"

"BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE GET IT ALL!" My friends crowded around me. I felt like I was on top of the world.

I saw this girl—ugly as hell—looking at me in disgust. What the hell was her problem? She left the auditorium with a marker in her hand. I followed her and saw her drawing on my posters.

'Don't follow this suck.'

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"The election's over," said the girl. "You shouldn't care anymore."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Karin."

'Okay, so her name is Karin. Well, Karin is going to regret putting a beard and mustache on my face,' I thought. I knew what to do.

"Well—Karin—I'm throwing a party tonight, and I have two special passes. One of which is for you."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"You know what they say about me."

"Those are just rumors."

"They're true, you know."

"I don't think so."

"'Don't hang around the witch.'"

"Oooo! I'm so scared," I said sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll go."

"See you there." 'Creeper'

xoxo

I won the election. 'I'm now president of the Green Committee. I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the president of the Green Committee! I'm still number one!' I celebrated to myself.

"How'd school go?" asked Itachi, my brother.

"I won the election, man!"

"AWW YEAH!" shouted Itachi. "THAT'S MY BROTHER! Dude! You should go celebrate!"

"Way ahead of you. I'm throwing a party tonight at that teen club by my school."

Itachi just laughed, patted my back and walked away. Hinata, our cleaning lady and scholar at my school, was washing the dishes.

"Hey, Hinata," I called out.

"Yes?" asked Hinata.

"Can you get me a rose?"

"Any particular color?"

"I don't care. Just get me one that looks nice." She nodded and left. I started to get ready for the party.

I wore a black dress shirt, black pants and—well pretty much everything I chose to wear was all black. It looked pretty cool though.

After thirty minutes, Hinata showed up with a box. "I got your rose." I looked at the box and gave her a disgusted look.

"A white rose…What is this shit?"

"You said that any was fine."

"Yeah! Any rose that looked nice!"

"I think it looks nice."

"IT LOOKS CHEAP! JUST LIKE YOU!"

Hinata looked at me in shock.

"It means, 'I am worthy of you'."

She put the rose on my desk and ran away. I watched her flee with disgust. 'She can be so stupid!' I thought. I grabbed the rose and went to the party.

xoxo

"YOU CHEAPSKATE!" shouted Ino, my girlfriend. "A WHITE ROSE?"

"It means 'I'm worthy of you'."

"Whatever," said Ino. "Don't talk to me tonight." She walked off, and another girl came in.

"Ouch," said the girl. "That must suck balls."

"It does," I told her. "And you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the new treasurer."

"How come you didn't run for president?" I asked.

"Because I am not worthy of being your competition," she said, sarcastically. She laughed. "I don't like being in the spotlight." She looked at my rose.

"A white rose?"

"Okay I get it. It's cheap. My girlfriend just stormed off because of it." She smiled.

"I was gonna say 'I like it'." I looked at her for a second. I looked at her and smiled.

"Here. You can have it." I placed the rose on her dress. We stared at each other for a moment. "Um… Do you want something to—"

"I'm worthy of you." She blinked and realized what she said. "That's what the white rose means, right?" She looked to her left. "Do you want to take a picture with me?" I looked at her, confused. She pointed at a photographer. "For the yearbook."

"Oh… Yeah, sure." I put my arm around Sakura and smiled. The camera flashed about…five times? I don't remember, but I remember the look on her face. She had a beautiful smile 'for a scholar,' I thought. She thanked the photographer.

"I think one of your buddies is waiting for you," she said, pointing to Kiba.

"Oh…Yeah. Nice meeting you." I walked towards Kiba, who had an arched brow.

"What's with the girl?" asked Kiba.

"Chill out," I told him. "She's apart of the committee."

"And the picture?"

"Yearbook."

"Okay," he said, finally getting it. "By the way, 'Creeper Chick' crashed the party." I looked by the doorway and there was Karin. 'I can't believe she fell for that,' I thought. I started walking towards her.

"You actually believed me?" I asked her. She just stood there with a straight face. "You actually thought I would invite you here?"

"You said I'd get an exclusive pass," said Karin.

"It was a lie. You need a ticket to get in. Right, Asuma?"

"Yup. You need a ticket, young lady," said Asuma. Karin looked at him and then back at me.

"I tried giving you a second chance, Sasuke," said Karin. "But you leave me no choice." She gave me one last glare and left the club.

Later that night, I was dancing with Ino. She kept talking, but I didn't hear what she was saying. I felt so dizzy. Everywhere I looked, I saw Karin's face.

"Sasuke," said Ino, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Ino. I have to go." I tried to make my way to the door. Everyone I saw had Karin's face. I was going nuts! I dragged myself home and got on the balcony. I was about to lose my balance. Since we live in a condo pretty high up, I was scared to death. Then suddenly, _she_appeared.

"What's the matter, Sasuke?" asked Karin.

"What's going on?" I asked. She didn't answer for what felt like a few minutes. "TELL ME!"

"I tried to give you a second chance, Sasuke," she told me. "You blew it." She came close to me and grabbed my left wrist. "Now, you have a year to find someone to love you. Either the words 'I love you' will release the curse—

She came close to my ear and whispered, "Or stay like this—forever."

"Stay like what?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," she told me, gesturing towards the window. I saw myself covered in marks and scars. My hair—gone. My face—ruined. On my wrist was a tree. It looked animated.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You have until next year—when the white roses bloom again—to fulfill this task. That animated tree is like your timer. When that last rose blooms next year, time's up." Karin disappeared.

"_You have a year to find someone to love you… Or stay like this—forever."_

"_When that last rose blooms next year, time's up."_

"_The words 'I love you' will release the curse."_

I sighed. 'Who would love me like this?' I thought. 'No one, that's who.'

**A/N:**Hey Guys! This is the end of the first chapter of my first Sasusaku fic! WHOO! I will answer your questions in the beginning of each chapter! :D So please… REVIEW! :DD Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Okay so I know I was not very descriptive on the first chapter. I was very tired and wanted to get the chapter in BECAUSE I JUST LOVED THE MOVIE! Plus, the reason why I did this is because the movie reminded me of Sasusaku almost immediately! :D So I am pretty sure I just wasted some of your valuable time :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh<em>

_Don__'__t __you __say __goodbye,_

_Don__'__t __just __say, __goodbye_

_I__'__ll __pick __up __these __broken __pieces __'__til __I__'__m __bleeding_

_If __that__'__ll __make __it __right_

_~It __Will __Rain-__Bruno __Mars~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2**

* * *

><p>The room was dark, and my black hoodie made it darker—to me. The cream couch was now a soft and grey bench. I hung my head low, hoping this nightmare would end. I heard the click of the door and the clanking keys. Itachi was home.<p>

"Yeah," said Itachi. He was probably on the phone. I couldn't tell because of my hoodie. He turned on the lamp in the doorway. "Just tell him that I'll be able to meet him on Friday… Yeah… Thanks, Sekai. Bye." He started for the lightswitch. "Why is it so dark in here?"

"DON'T turn on the lights!" I shouted.

"What?" asked Itachi, baffled. "Why?"

"Itachi," I started. "Why do you love me?"

There was an ominous pause between us. He sighed and smirked—I think.

"You're my little brother of course," answered Itachi.

"DON'T!" Itachi flicked on the lights as I crashed into the mirror beside it. The lights flickered revealing my horrific appearance. Itachi made a face I have never seen in my life. His eyes were wide and dilated, his mouth was open, and his eyes—his eyes terrified me the most—they started turning a dark red. Our eye contact was so long, but—in reality—so short.

* * *

><p>We went to the top ten plastic surgeons. We were at our last hope. The other nine couldn't do anything.<p>

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha," said the surgeon. "There is a lot of risks—especially with how much work we would need to do on him—physically, mentally, and financially, but if you are willing to do it anyway, we'll try as much as we can."

"Done," said Itachi. "We'd risk anything."

"Anything?" I asked, frustrated. He looked at me, confused. I got out of the chair, tipping it over, and stormed off to the car. Itachi tried to catch up to me.

"SASUKE!" Itachi called out. He grabbed my arm and had me look at him.

"You said 'we'd' risk anything," I told him. "That includes death." I shrugged him off, and got in the black Ferrari.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he said, while I put on the seatbelt.

"But it came out that way," I told him.

"Okay," said Itachi, getting into the car. "You don't have to do the plastic surgery, but I think I have a little proposition."

"What?" I asked. He smiled and told the driver to go to a certain address.

"You'll see…"

* * *

><p>I stared out the window of the house that I would be staying at—according to Itachi. Then I looked at my wrist—the tree's leaves were falling which means that it's fall. I looked back with a sigh. The city was so far away. You can see all the buildings here, and you might think it's amazing. However, I was so selfish and arrogant and thought that the place was a piece of shit, but I didn't let it show.<p>

"So," said Itachi. "Welcome home! How do you like it?"

"We're going to live here now?" I asked. "Are we going to keep the condo in the city?"

"Well, I guess I can stay there overnight." I looked at him with disbelief. "Hey! You have Hinata here. You'll be fine—and I'm hiring a private tutor."

"A private tutor?"

"Yeah! He's your age—surprisingly very smart."

"Great," I scoffed, sarcastically.

"I gotta go to work," said Itachi. "I'll see you later, kiddo." He rubbed my head like when I was seven and left. I shook my head and browsed around the house. I guess it was pretty big, but the crème house was too plain and it reeked of fish.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since I lived here—isolated and lonely—and Itachi never came back to check on me. He always sent me texts saying, 'Hey! Can't come today!', 'Got held up at work.' Or 'Sorry I couldn't come today. So-and-so was only available today and heshe wouldn't take no for an answer.' Bullshit. I doubted that he'd ever come. As I was thinking of many 'colorful' names for Itachi, the doorbell rang. I looked out the peephole and saw a guy with whisker-like scars.

"Don't come in here," I told him.

"Well, I won't, unless you open the door," said the guy.

"I don't want to you to see me."

"Why? Wait! It doesn't matter. I'm blind." The guy's blind? I sighed to myself. Figures. He would hire a blind tutor. I hesitated to open the door. He walked in, swaying his silver guide-stick, so he wouldn't bump into anything.

"Welcome to hell." I walked away from him, annoyed by the fact that my own brother would hire a BLIND tutor.

It seemed like he heard me walk away because I heard him mumble sarcastically, "Nice to meet you too."

"Sasuke-sempai," said Hinata. I turned to look at her, and she gave me 'the look'. I rolled my eyes like a little boy and walked over.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Naruto's the name, dattebayo!" Naruto gave a fierce thumbs up which almost whacked me in the head. I put his hand down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to almost hit you."

"Hn."

"I'm going for a walk," I told them. "Hinata, show Naruto to his room."

"Okay," said Hinata. She put her right hand on Naruto's back and her left in his left hand. "This way, Naruto-san." They both walked away. I found a little humor when I heard a crash in the hallway.

"Are you okay, Naruto-san?" asked Hinata.

"I'm fine," said Naruto. "And you can call me just Naruto or if you want, you can add the –kun suffix." I shook my head, got my hoodie and went out the door.

* * *

><p>I don't know how, but I ended up in the neighborhood where Sakura lives. How do I know that? I saw her in one of the windows reading a book. I decided to stay there for a while. After a few minutes, she looked at her phone, grabbed her jacket and red headphones, and headed out the door. She seemed to be listening to some music—she was dancing randomly on the street. It amused me because she started humming to the song and singing off key. When she realized she sang the notes wrong, she shut up and checked if anyone saw. I followed her all the way to the market. She was talking to the cashier and came out with a box of 'Yummy Gummies'. Sakura almost turned to look at me, but the walk sign was up on the intersection and she walked out of my sight.<p>

I didn't know why, but I felt disappointed. She reminded me of a pink rose, somehow. She's so gentle and graceful—even if she makes a mistake. When I'm around her, I want to smile—a real smile. Her rose pink hair flowed with the cool wind, and each step was in sync with my heartbeat. I rested my back on the wall with my hand on my chest. I realized what was happening as I slid down the cold cement. With my free hand, I made a fist and stared at it. I softened the fist and the whites of my knuckles were fading. I sighed and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars twinkling like the sparkle in Sakura's eyes. Putting my head down, I asked myself one question…

"_Am __I __falling __for __her?__"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**Okay, so I got this review that made me feel like a dumbass xD But it really helped a lot. I really enjoy the criticism because it makes me a better writer. I really do, and I would like more :) Nobody's perfect right?

**Q:**I just wanna say I'm really proud of your first SASUSAKU fanfiction. But I just wanted to ask, is this based off the beastly movie, or like right off the bat beastly? Because (I'm sorry) you are not allowed to post any story that is not originally yours. Of course, characters isn't the same it's just replacing it, don't take it seriously. I love it, I really do. Something of your own stile and not just based off the book/ movie would be much appreciated.

**A:**Thank you, and I'm trying as much as I can not to copy the movie so much. However, I did look back, and it does look that way, huh? Even though I've had this account since '09, I'm still a little newbie. (FUN FACT: I abandoned this account for about 11 months.) Thank you for telling me this though. :) I really appreciate it.

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_Am I better off now than I ever was with her?_

_They say I'm better off mow_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smilin' but I'm dyin', tryin' not to drag my feet…_

_~Nothing- The Script~_

**Chapter 3**

Dinner, as usual, was the most boring thing ever. I couldn't stop thinking about Sakura last night or today. It seems Hinata and Naruto noticed that too.

"Are you okay, sempai?" asked Hinata. I just nodded in her direction.

"I heard you left last night," said Naruto. "Where did you go?" I paused and looked at him for a second.

"I went to see this girl," I told him. Both Hinata and Naruto gasped—Hinata not as much as Naruto.

"OH EM GEE!" exclaimed Naruto, batting his sightless eyes. "Tell me the deets!" Both Hinata and I looked at him, baffled.

"Uh… There are no 'deets'. She didn't even see me."

"Sasuke's a stalker."

"I wasn't stalking. I was watching her from a far-"

"Stalker."

"And then I followed her-"

"Stalker!"

"For her safety."

"Did she know about it?"

"No…"

"STALKER!"

Although I didn't find it funny, Hinata managed to giggle a lot since Naruto arrived.

"How is it funny?"

"I'm sorry, sempai," said Hinata. "Naruto is just funny in general."

"See," started Naruto. "A blind man can do better with girls."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Uh… DUH! You obviously like the chick!" I scoffed and excused myself from the table.

"You're done, sempai?" asked Hinata. I turned to her, nodded, and headed for the door. "Where are you going, sempai?"

"I'm going to the city for a while," I answered. "I'll be home by two in the morning." She nodded and continued to clean the table.

XOXO

I stumbled across Konoha Academy's annual Halloween party. I decided to enter the facility and see what's going on in my friends' lives. Many people that saw my face thought it was a costume. I guess I blend in pretty well, but when I went to the balcony, I felt heartbroken, betrayed, and unwanted. I saw Ino, my girlfriend, making out with Shikamaru, one of my best friends.

"Ino?" I called out. When she realized someone had called her name, I hid behind a pillar.

"Did you hear that?" asked Ino.

"Yeah," said Shikamaru. "It sounded like Sasuke."

"I can't believe he has to go to rehab," said Ino. "But…I'm actually glad he's not here."

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"When he's here, I feel like I have to be mean and rude just to entertain him. I don't like that feeling."

"Yeah. It's kind of the same here. He always wanted to feel on top. I like the middle—you know?" She nodded and resumed the make out session.

I started backing up, but then I bumped into a girl. Her hippie glasses fell on the floor. "Hey! Watch it!" exclaimed the girl.

"I'm sorry," I told her, without looking at her. I'm sure she shook her head.

"It's okay." She started looking where I was staring at—Ino and Shikamaru. "Ugh, what happened to romance? Not romance as in make out once, never see each other again. I'm talking about Actual relationships." I nodded.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he's a little self-centered and arrogant. I get why she feels this way, but still, she should be loyal."

"I bet his heart would sink at this sight."

"Yeah. I feel bad for him."

"Yeah…Do you think he's a jerk?"

"Well, not all the time, but he can be, at times."

"What do other's say about him?"

"Well, he's very popular, and handsome, but as scholars, we see right through his motivation."

"What do you mean?"

"His speech, for example, insults us because he considers every scholar 'ugly'." I put my head down. Did I really say something like that? "But, even though he has the wrong idea, he's passionate, and I respect him for that. He's ambitious, and when he can, he's very nice." I can feel her smiling behind me. "People don't see that about him, but I do. I have faith in him. When he comes back, I bet I'll be the only one at the door to welcome him." Ino and Shikamaru ran from that spot and headed for the bedroom—I think.

I walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the city. The lights in the city, the honking of the cars; they were all music to my ears. I used to be able to hear it all the time, now—especially with the traffic—I have to wait to hear my favorite symphony: The City of Tokyo. It wasn't until the girl put her hand on my shoulder did I realize who I was talking to.

Sakura Haruno.

"Are you okay?" I stayed quiet for a while. From a distance, I heard someone call her name though she didn't move.

"I think someone's calling you…"

"I know. Now, will you answer me?" Her determination was amazing. "I'm not moving until you give me an answer."

"I'm fine," I said, sternly. "Someone's calling you." She stood there for a second and then I heard footsteps start to fade.

The clicks of her shoes stopped. "Goodnight."

XOXO

I sat on my bed, thinking. I grabbed as much paper as I could and started writing.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I decided to start writing letters. You know, the old fashioned way…_

Although, there were many thoughts running through my mind, my mind suddenly went blank. I lay back down again and closed my eyes. The first image that ran through my mind was Sakura. Turning to my side, I found out my answer to my question I had that night.

'_I am falling for her.'_


End file.
